露中 图书馆play
by do1ra2
Summary: 暂时写一篇脑洞短文，可能以后会有长篇拓展。 大家的内核都是黑，没一个傻白甜。 协议我再找英文原文仔细看看限制条款吧，现在上传这一部分肯定是没有公开发表的。
1. chapter 3

等到自己气喘吁吁地半蹲在宿舍床前，伊万才觉得出窍已久的思维归位了。不幸的是，他重新拥有神识后意识到的第一件事是剧烈运动后的浑身酸痛，身上还有不知道在哪摔了一跤或者说摔不知道多少跤蹭上的泥土，手腕、膝盖、小腿的布料也磨破了透出和手掌上如出一辙的刮蹭状血痕，可能脸上也有但伊万自己还没来得及照镜子看不到。

伊万已经不想去管这些事了，他把自己往床上一摔，脑袋向枕头上狠狠地砸下去。伊万只觉得自己好像已经被割裂成几个部分，他的躯干渴求着休息，但他的五脏六腑好像要燃烧起来一样的焦灼，至于说他的脑子，正在被这两股力量拉扯着糊成了一团。终于，抵不过胃部的不适，伊万一个翻身把脑袋探出了床沿，哇的一声呕了。可惜他错过了晚餐，胃里早没了多少残留物，只呕出了一点在耀那里喝的茶水混着刺鼻的胃酸味。

伊万觉得自己舒服了不少，又瘫回了床上。呼吸逐渐平缓下来，眼皮也慢慢合拢了，他这时只想把自己交给墨菲斯。可惜墨菲斯也并非单纯的良善之辈，传说中他周围布满罂粟花，能变换出世间任何人的形态。

伊万这一晚睡得很不安稳，他梦见了那一天在图书馆装睡偷瞄到的那一幕：耀轻轻吻在濠镜的额头上，但这俩人的背景却不是图书馆，而是一个灯火昏暗的异域房间，濠镜睡在一张黑檀木床上，床沿的雕花和耀衣服上的暗花是相同风格。濠镜的眼睛在耀转过身去的时候猛地睁开，伊万很想冲着耀喊出来，很想把耀拉得离他那个弟弟远远的，但伊万依然只能像那天一样被濠镜没有镜片遮盖的眼神定住，嘲笑他连耀的一根手指都碰不到，嘲笑他没有得到过耀的一丝主动，嘲笑他只能不停地倒贴才能引起耀的一点对朋友的注意力。

可是接下来的发展却超出了那一天的后续，伊万看到濠镜的手拽住了他哥哥，顺势把耀带上了床。王濠镜的右腿一把跨了过去，把王耀的上半身夹在两腿之间，两只手分别按住王耀的手腕在床头处固定，床单也被王濠镜蹭出了几道深深的褶皱。

然后他俯下身去细碎的舔吻，嘴唇从王耀的耳垂来到到脸颊。王濠镜的眼睛被垂下来的额发以及王耀的身影挡住，看不真切，不过伊万能想象得到那应该是很沉醉的合拢了。王耀的左脸阴影盖过，看不到五官，只能看到一个不甚清楚的轮廓，但那明显没有反抗和恼怒的成分。

王濠镜的吻从王耀的脸颊转移到他的鼻尖，但没有停留多久便往下来到他的嘴唇。王濠镜在王耀的两片唇瓣上反复轻啄了好一会儿，掐着王耀手腕的手上的青筋慢慢暴突起来，王耀才好像吃痛般的微微张开了一小条缝。王濠镜迫不及待地把舌头探了进去，两只手也顺着手臂一路往下摸到了王耀衣服的下沿伸进王耀的亵衣内又贴着王耀的腰际无暇的肌肤一把环住。王濠镜与王耀的呼吸声越来越粗重，但王濠镜还不松口，他的手又蠢蠢欲动起来，有向上的趋势。王濠镜的动作带着亟不可待的粗鲁，偶尔甚至还会掐一下。伊万看见王濠镜的右手依然紧紧缠着王耀的腰，手劲大得把王耀的皮肤按出了红印。左手从王耀的腰际顺着脊背斜插到王耀的腋下，然后那只手像条毒蛇一样沿着王耀身体的曲线又蜿蜒到王耀的胸前。王耀的手不知什么时候也放松地搭在王濠镜的背上。

王濠镜突然把眼睛睁开，眼神突然一暗，伊万只听见两人的呼吸声顿时一滞，王耀开始挣扎起来，两只手也变成了撑着王濠镜的肩膀往外推，两人交缠的地方发出闷哼声。王濠镜硬是继续维持着这个姿势过了好一会儿，才"啵"地一声猛然把嘴松开，但手依然没有半点懈劲。

两个人这时才得以畅快地呼吸，这对兄弟之间依然连着一截粘稠的银丝，剧烈的喘息带来的气流将这段银丝吹得一弯一弯地颤动。

王濠镜用力地吞咽了一口，没有了眼镜的阻挡，他的眼睛发出恶狼般的慑人光芒。这道光芒的终点脸上泛着缺氧太久导致的潮红，泪光也被这场窒息逼了出来，嘴巴正大张着急促地补充着空气。

王濠镜更先缓过来来，他的吻又落了下来，继续补全在哥哥身上没完成的行进路线。王耀的下巴、脖子都是他攻略的重点，王耀此时的胸腔依然在剧烈的起伏，时不时会碰到王濠镜的下巴和胸膛。王濠镜的嘴被衣领抵挡住了，王濠镜不想松开王耀，便耐下心来舌头和牙齿并用一颗一颗把王耀的盘扣揭开，亲到哪，就把挡住他的扣子解开。

王濠镜就这样亲到了慢慢平缓下来的胸膛，他用脸蹭开衣服，伊万看见他的指尖轻轻搭在王耀乳头的旁边，明白了刚刚王濠镜做了什么引得他哥哥的反应如此激烈。

王濠镜的吻来到王耀的右胸口，在弟弟鼻息的刺激下王耀的乳头一下子耸立了起来。王濠镜戏谑地咋了一下舌，嘶哑的低笑起来，而后唇瓣温柔地衔住了这颗浅褐色的可爱突起。王耀的呼吸一下子又重了起来，他的手插进弟弟的头发中用力的揉搓着。王濠镜好似觉得哥哥揉搓的越用力，就是越赞赏他这个动作，他也吻的更投入。王濠镜的动作愈发放肆，唇舌和王耀相贴的地方居然发出了嘬奶的声音。

王耀忽然怪叫一声，双手又做出推拒的姿势，但这次王濠镜没有松开。

那声怪叫好像打开了一道阀门，王耀不再是依靠大口的粗喘抑制抒发喷薄快感的渴望，而是把自己彻底的交给了名为欲望的潮水，任自己在潮汐中起伏进退。他的嘴也变得诚实坦荡了许多，细碎的呻吟或高或低的从王耀张开的嘴巴中泄露出来。

伊万觉得自己这场活春宫看得目眦欲裂，突然他的定身咒像是被极端的愤怒和嫉妒冲破了一样，眼前一黑，伊万觉得自己那一天的魔障终于被打破，手脚拿回了自己的控制权。正当他跃跃欲试想要一把冲过去拉开王耀那个碍眼的弟弟时，眼前的视线恢复了清明，然而眼前出现的是王耀沉溺情欲的潮红脸庞，伏在王耀身上的人变成了自己。


	2. chapter 4

上一刻伊万的惊远大于喜，但下一个瞬间喜就在伊万的脑海中形成了压倒性优势。他没来得及弄清楚王濠镜怎么就变成了自己，他的身体就自动做出了反应——活动舌头接着舔舐已经充血的肉粒。伊万觉得自己的头发被人揪着，这人手上的力度随着呻吟声的高低起伏而变换，或轻或重。伊万的左手随后抚上被冷落的左胸，左边的乳头的肿胀也不逊于正在伊万唇舌之中的这一侧，在情欲和冰凉空气的双重刺激下正精神着，伊万拨弄了一下，便感受到身下人的大喘了一口气。

伊万自己胯下那根兄弟比王耀的乳头更精神，他的手还暂时空不下来，只能把整个下腹挤进王耀腿间磨蹭，王耀也相当配合地大腿一张环上伊万的腰。收到了王耀配合的信号，伊万只觉得小伊万又被打了一管鸡血，裤子绷得更紧了。

伊万把右手向下滑去，都没来得及解扣子就从后腰际硬塞进王耀的裤子里，一只大手就能把王耀的一片小屁股瓣儿将将拢住，色情的搓揉。伊万的嘴巴松开王耀的乳头，把左手从王耀背后抽出来。王耀感受到两侧胸口的刺激一下都离了体，不满地哼唧了一声，拿自己的下体不管不顾地一下一下向上顶。

这次轮到伊万猛吸了一口气，右手一下没控制住猛地一抓，王耀吃痛地一哼，双腿一绞，抓住伊万的头发直接一揪，真的揪下来几根。

伊万觉得自己的神智被这一痛拉回来几分，但下一个秒他又回到了那个逼仄阴暗的角落，和王耀一起翻滚在床上的人又变回了王濠镜，而他的面前好像有层透明但坚固的栅栏，把他拦截在在外，正好能大致看清俩人的每一个动作，但却进不得一步把王濠镜拉开。

伊万只能发狂般地扯着自己的头发，抵在栅栏边冲王濠镜的方向嚎叫着："我要杀了你！"

王耀丝毫不受影响的双手攀上身上人的后背想要拉上身上人一起坠入快感的天堂，但伏在王耀身上王濠镜却好像听到了。他无视王耀的邀请直起身来，朝伊万的方向转过头去。但转过来的脸庞却变成了带着一双紫色的眼睛、高耸大鼻子的伊万无比熟悉的面孔。伊万的下一句咒骂一时被骇得噎住在咽喉处。

那人嘶哑的笑声拉回了伊万的神智，王濠镜的面孔重新回到伊万的视线中。好像那个转头没发生过一样，王濠镜把王耀的裤子抽出来向后一抛，捧住王耀的脚踝开始亲吻，一路向上。当他移动到王耀的胯下的时候，小王耀的顶端已经溢出了不少粘液。王濠镜毫不犹豫地吞了进去。

伊万早已开始死命地砸拦在他跟前的那层透明的屏障。

忽然他只觉得自己的身子向下失重一堕，眼前一黑…他掉在地上，把自己砸醒了。

伊万睡了一觉并没有让自己舒服多少，反而是四肢比昨日更甚的酸痛。还有身上的擦伤，睡觉之前还没多少感觉，睡醒之后这股子火辣辣的痛感倒是涌了出来。

伊万站起身来走向浴室。虽然神学院的条件已经比其他学校的高上不止一个档次，但浴缸一类象征着奢侈享受的物品还是不能光明正大的出现在学生宿舍。反正在小镇上就有专门针对这所神学院学生的高档浴场和旅馆，以及学生们置下的私产，也不缺这么个浴缸，何必在对外伪装得清心寡欲的神学院招摇惹事呢。不过学生还是有权利选择自己的生活必需品以及做一些"无伤大雅"的小改造的。伊万并没有鹤立鸡群的彰显自己的"高洁"，他把自己房间的地板撬了重新安上了桦木地板，贴上了米白色的墙纸，柜子也都换成了自己在家习惯用的松木。还有浴室的花洒，伊万一开始没在意，只用过一次之后就又安排人重新去买了副镀金的——并非伊万刻意浮夸，可惜这里的高档花洒全是镀金的了。伊万一开始看着都觉得比冬妮娅行宫里的那套更辣眼，但用久了就无视了。

伊万脱下了上衣，摸到自己裤子的时候发觉裆部滑腻腻的。因为昨天的狂奔出了一身大汗，浑身都又湿又黏的，又凉了，衣服都贴在自己身上，没察觉裤子上的异样。伊万不耐地把下半身的衣物连同内裤一起扒下，全都投进了浴室外的垃圾桶，打开了花洒。

热水冲在身上，不仅把汗渍和泥土冲走了，还连带着已经结好的血痂，导致水流中偶尔夹杂着一两缕血丝，但伊万毫不在意地把热水开到了最烫和水量最大。

过了良久，伊万才觉得自己从内到外热透了，关掉了水。扯过了浴巾，伊万马虎地擦干了水，披上浴袍。他出来的时候，房间里已经被打扫的和他进来前一模一样了。伊万茫然的望着窗外，不知道今天该不该去找王耀，他怕自己再做出或者说出什么让事态失控的事情。不论如何，他决定先去吃点东西。伊万昨天错过了晚餐，又那么剧烈运动了一番，还吐了，肚子里早已空空。

他打开衣柜，准备挑出今天的衣裤搭配。手在搁在中间隔板上的医药箱上空停留了一下，然后伸向了摆在医药箱后的内裤。

伊万的狼狈样让当时食堂里的学生暗吃了一惊，但大家都按捺住表情，假装什么都没发生过一样。伊万随意挑了几样，找了个座位坐下——当然是独座，除了弗朗西斯没人想和这么个大冰块交道太多。

伊万把盘子里的香肠叉起，塞进口里，极敷衍地嚼了两下，便吞了进去。他那一盘几乎都是这么解决的，旁人只觉得伊万身上有种魂不守舍和坚定异常的矛盾感，比平时冷冰冰或笑眯眯更吓人。伊万自然不知道也不在意别人的想法。他随意的吃完了一大盘早餐后，又来到了图书馆。

王耀今天起的比平时晚，一般情况下图书馆的开馆时间比大门上的告示要早三刻钟。但这次伊万来到图书馆的时候，正是公告上的开馆时间，然而图书馆大门紧闭。

王耀有时候会睡在图书馆里，便把闲置已久的值班室清了出来，放了一些洗漱用品和换洗衣服。伊万也是知道的，但伊万不知道王耀昨天是睡在了图书馆还是回了职工宿舍，亦或他在镇子上还有别的住所？！伊万原先是以为他没有的，但现在还是多了心眼，觉得王耀没提过但不代表没有。想到这里，伊万的思维又开始发散了，要是王耀在镇子上有房子，那他是和他弟弟一起住麽？他弟弟不会真的对他做什么吧？王耀平时都很准时的，他今天这么晚了还没来是昨晚上干了什么睡太晚了么？昨晚上不会我不是在做梦吧？想起那个诡异香艳的梦，伊万觉得不论是自己的大头还是小头都痛苦又快乐，好像山羊舔食抹上麻药、蜂蜜、盐巴的匕首，一面流血一面又停不下来对美味的贪婪。

刺耳的生锈合页的摩擦声将伊万从自己的思绪中拉出来，王耀出现在了图书馆正在展开的门缝里，"啊？伊万？你怎么这么早就来了？"王耀睡眼惺忪的把门拉开。

"现在已经到开馆时间了，耀。不是我来早了，是你起晚了。"伊万笑眯眯地帮王耀一起把门推开。

"哦，哈——欠。这么晚了，我还以为很早呢。"王耀伸了个懒腰，边压手边向图书馆里走去，伊万也跟着一起进了图书馆。他一路上不安地将图书馆打量了一番，很好，和他昨天离开时没什么变化，伊万暗暗长出了一口气。

"哎呀，伊万你的头发怎么还是湿的！还有你的脸怎么了?"王耀稍清醒点的时候发现了伊万的异样，"你先坐好，我拿我的毛巾给你擦擦。你有洁癖吗？"

伊万强行压下想要咧到耳根子的嘴角，微微抿了一下嘴唇:"什么话，我又不是矫情的大小姐。没洁癖。谢谢你了，耀。"

王耀听过以后快步便回房拿毛巾，还顺带取了医药箱出来。


	3. chapter 8

温热液体从王耀头顶不规则地四散着流下来。王耀屏息着咽了一口口水，伊万痴迷地看着他脸上肌肉和喉结处细微的滚动，把杯子随手扔掉了，然后掐着王耀的下巴将他的右侧脸扭向自己，伸出舌头去舔舐王耀右耳上的咖啡。

伊万就着两条浅浅的咖啡痕迹把王耀右耳前后两侧舔红了以后依然不满意，接着就把耳朵整个含进了口里，就像伊万曾经看到过的农妇的小孩得到了的劣质的所谓"节日糖果"那样，那块深褐色的晶体被放进嘴里又吸又添、在舌间不住地翻腾着试图让着口腔里的每一个角落都能尝一尝这甜蜜的滋味，糖块被津得啧啧作响甚至中途被不小心被吐出来一截又被很快吸回去，但最终还是舍不得吞下肚只得让着甜蜜慢慢融化在自己的口齿间。伊万曾经万分鄙夷这种没有教养的不雅行为，但他现在正乐在其中地吃着一块永远不会融化的"节日糖果"。并且这块糖果还有一个不规则的凹洞，伊万的舌头时不时坏心地用力捅一捅。

伊万的另一只手就着姿势，五根手指不容抗拒地插入王耀的指缝间紧紧扣住王耀的手掌。

伊万这时已经不满足仅仅于此了，他的牙齿开始时不时地轻咬嘴中的玩物，乐于在上面留下一圈圈淡淡的痕迹，然后又像动物舔舐伤口般舌苔重重滑过那些刚刚留下凹痕的地方。直到他控制不住力道，将王耀的耳垂咬破，王耀闷哼一声他才回过神来将王耀的那只饱受蹂躏的耳朵从双唇间释放出来。而后又故态重萌地放纵自己的唇舌与那滴血的耳垂亲密接触，只不过这一次更加轻柔而已。鲜红色的血液随着细碎的吻涂抹在伊万的嘴唇上，伊万的舌头时不时探出来将这些血液连带着耳垂上的又舔干净。

伊万的右手松开了王耀的脸，开始向下摸去。摸到腰际的时候，摸空了几把反应过来王耀穿的长袍下摆不是在这个位置。他才恋恋不舍地松开纠缠了许久的右耳，整个人弓着腰将王耀半压趴在小台子上，左手的肘关节撑在台面上，右手从台面下长袍身侧的衣缝中探进去。

"耀，你的裤子都沾湿了，咖啡似乎流到了你的皮肤上。黏黏的，摸起来好不痛快。还把我的手也弄脏了。"伊万额头磕在王耀的后脑勺上，撒娇道。他的嘴巴正对着脖颈，在吞吐的气流间，伊万看见王耀轻轻颤动了一下，便淘气地舔了一把。手下也没闲着，顺着腹股沟摸到了小王耀。小王耀没精打采地耷拉着，伊万也不急切，只把这个小玩意儿松松地圈在手中。

伊万用自己鼓鼓的胯间蹭了蹭正紧贴着的股缝，"耀和我不一样呢，真是不公平啊。"伊万用略带惋惜的口吻说着。说罢威胁般地收紧了右手。

王耀蓦地满面潮红地仰起头，字一个一个地从牙齿缝儿往外蹦："你都掐着了，怎么一样啊?伊万?啊~"王耀说着说着声音就拐了个弯向上扬去。

导致这一切的源头，伊万的大拇指指甲这时正挑开小王耀头边的那一圈肉打着圈儿翻动着，又时不时地探向头顶的泠口，轻轻的刺挠。伊万手上粗糙的茧子这时成了绝妙的拨片，在小王耀的头上力度刚好地摩擦着，演奏着淫靡的乐章。

王耀大口喘息着，左手不自觉地握成拳状，但又由于伊万插入其指缝的手指而无法完成动作转而用指甲狠狠抠挖着伊万的手指。伊万毫不在意这点小猫挠痒似的骚扰，但他还是松开了左手翻了下掌心，又迅速地和王耀的左手十指相扣，大拇指模仿着他右手的兄弟暧昧地在王耀白皙的手背上来回摩擦。

伊万的鼻尖又探到了王耀的脸边，嗅着隐约的香气细腻地描摹着王耀的每一寸肌理。之前倾倒的咖啡沿着额头正中流下的那一簇，在遇到鼻子的地方顺着起伏分别沿着鼻梁两侧留下浅褐色的痕迹。伊万伸出舌尖清理干净之后，又像是发现了什么好玩的东西一样上下挑逗着王耀的眼睫毛，但很小心地没有碰到眼球。王耀被弄得痒痒的，眯上眼皱着眉头想要抬头逃离这玩弄。

伊万轻笑一声，舌头并没有放过王耀追逐了过去，像顽皮的小狗那样，毫无章法地在王耀脸上肆虐。舔得王耀整半张脸都是他分泌的涎水。

伊万的舌头游弋到王耀的下颌，又接着向下，然后便被王耀的领子挡住了。温热的舌头沿着领圈找到了不时颤动的喉结，在上面流连忘返。伊万这时却想起了那个诡谲的春梦，他的心脏剧烈的收缩了一下，呼吸骤然重了起来。

伊万松开嘴从王耀背上起身，双手却丝毫没有放松依然牢牢地掌控着王耀，下半身也继续挟制着他。王耀获得了些许有限的空间得以喘息。伊万盯着王耀起伏的背部，目色深沉浓稠得像海面上暴风雨来临前快要压到人头顶的乌云。

"耀，你说，你和你弟弟也做过这档子事儿么？"伊万右手的动作这时也随着他的语气重了起来，大拇指没收住力气的大力揉搓着手下的嫩肉，其余四指也狠狠掐住了手中的肉棒。伊万的动作太过粗暴，王耀疼的"嘶"了一口，小王耀蓦地软了下来。

伊万不等王耀回答，迅速抽出手来把王耀翻了个面，两个人面对面地下半身紧紧贴在一起。伊万的唇舌迫不及待地侵占王耀的口腔，贪婪地索取着王耀的每一缕气息，舌头找到了自己的同伴，更加激动地纠缠着、吮吸着、向深处探索着。伊万一手箍着王耀的腰将他微微向上提高，另一手则挽着王耀的后脑勺牢牢固定住头部。

王耀很快被这不要命的深吻憋出了眼泪，然而伊万不愿停歇。他比王耀的体型要高大许多，连带着身上的每个器官都要比王耀大上一号，舌头似乎都要更长一截，都快要伸进了王耀的咽喉，王耀的舌头被完全压制住了。咽喉直面这不讲理的入侵者，作出了抵抗的姿态，想要把这个不属于自己同胞的东西赶出去的企图混杂着对新鲜空气的渴望发出了挤压的动作。伊万要被自己舌头上的动静取悦到了，颤栗从自己的尾椎处兵分两路沿着鼠蹊部和脊椎蔓延到身下那根和大脑中枢。

伊万在耗尽自己胸腔中的空气之前被暂时满足到了，终于松开了手放过了王耀的嘴巴。银丝在随着两双嘴唇的分离而拉长，而后又啪地断开，王耀的手微微颤动着抵在伊万的胸口上大口喘着气。伊万没有在意这些细枝末节，他的眼神像冬天的野狼看着已经精疲力竭倒在雪地里还在蹬腿但再也站不起来的麋鹿一样带着志得意满的愉悦和和兴致高昂的期待纵容着猎物最后一点无济于事的挣扎。

伊万的手已经转移到了王耀的脖颈上，像他无数次抚摸那个白玉杯子一样神色痴迷地细细婆娑着那一截细腻的肌肤。王耀这时缓了过来，褪下了淡然和煦的面具，眼含春水地看着他双手也覆上伊万的领口。

伊万却并不领情，神色顿时冷了下来，"耀，是有过吧？你其实是知道的，对吧？"

王耀没有直接回答这些尖锐的问题，他的双手手从伊万解开的领口滑进去缠上他的背，起身主动堵住了伊万的嘴试图引诱着这个年轻人堕入自己创造的世界。

很显然，和王耀比起来，伊万太年轻也太青涩了。即使伊万心底里感到了危机，但他依然和伊甸园里的夏娃一样，抵御不住红色禁果的诱惑而选择吞下它。"他既是毒蛇，又是苹果。"仿佛一道旁白低沉耳语道。

伊万的思绪却又飘向了那个梦境，但这一次不是那些让伊万痛苦万分又甘之如饴的情节，却是梦境无关紧要的开头，伊万觉得自己醒来以后只模模糊糊地记得一些自己曾幻想过想对王耀做的事情。但梦境的一个细节却突然不合时宜地清晰了起来，王耀衣服上的暗纹和床头的雕花其实不是王耀常用的牡丹或者荷花亦或是任何一种有代表性的东方花卉，那是罂粟。

伊万从未在王耀或者王濠镜身边看到过这种花，在冬将军驻扎的祖国雪原上更不可能有这种植物。伊万上一次看到它是在亚瑟宿舍的书房里——那天是个什么鬼纪念日，轮到亚瑟做东，一群人在亚瑟的书房里进行一个无聊至极的沙龙。

伊万当时正漫不经心地听着亚瑟炫耀着他的藏品，书房的墙壁上挂满了琳琅满目各式各样的艺术品，甚至还有一个形状诡异的猫木乃伊的棺木。伊万对亚瑟的品味没报太大的期望，他正在和弗朗西斯讨价还价两条宝石项链想要捎回去给冬妮娅和娜塔莉亚。只在占据了亚瑟那面墙最大篇幅的油画上多停留了两眼，亚瑟正好正名为介绍实为炫耀地讲到了这幅画——这是一幅由黑渐变到深紫色做背景整个画面只在正中描绘了一只孤零零的艳丽花朵，绽放的花瓣宛若妓女翻腾的舞裙，让欢客们升腾起向内探索的欲望。

"征服东方的秘密！"亚瑟当时举着已经喝了半杯的朗姆酒神色亢奋地大声说出这样一句话。也不知道他是在介绍这幅画还是在介绍画中的植物。

"不，他既不是毒蛇也不是苹果。是罂粟，是鸦片，是吗啡，是梦神的馈赠。"伊万觉得自己脑海里有个声音如此反驳那个旁白道。

"是么？梦神的馈赠。那么多谢他的慷慨了。"伊万这时已经完全被吸引进王耀的世界，将自己的顾虑抛之脑后，他终于可以实践自己曾想象的一切了。


End file.
